


Like Chapstick Hitting Concrete

by Lexiilasha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Badass Reader, Bitty Sans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye shapes, F/M, First story, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot car, If anyone wants me to continue, M/M, Mama Cry - Freeform, May have Gendered reader later, Maybe - Freeform, Neglect, Nice cops, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PSA, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Smol Cuddles, are super important!, compassion - Freeform, head pets, i don't know what I am doing, should i continue, smol, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiilasha/pseuds/Lexiilasha
Summary: People should really not leave anything out in the sun in a car, especially if it's alive and can't get away. Fucking Lisa. (Technically a PSA as well, I guess.)





	Like Chapstick Hitting Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Undertale universe does not belong to me, nor does the bitty universe! Reader and OC's belong to me. Thanks!

         Walking from the grocery store always made you feel dead tired. The numerous bags steadily breaking your fingers coupled with the smothering humidity was enough to keep you home most days. Some days, much like today, you realize that the food you had stockpiled was quickly dwindling and you needed to find the nearest grocery store.

         Days like these made you feel like you were burning in hell. Always leaving you feeling listless and worn out. Quickly moving your feet as you meander through an aisle of cars. As you begin to pass through the second to last set of cars the smallest noise caught your attention. The sound was almost as if fingers had snapped or a small item had been dropped, like Chapstick hitting concrete.

         Quickly looking down you see that there are no items at your feet or rolling around behind you. Almost to the point of deeming it your imagination you prepare to pass the last set of cars in the aisle once again, but as your foot lifts the sound happens again, much louder this time.

         The noise itself seemed to have a desperate edge to it. This immediately caused you to feel the need to observe the area around you. A gasp of horror leaves your mouth as the quick glance around the cars reveal a tiny skeleton monster desperately smacking the windows of the car to your right.

         The tiny skelly was bundled up in sweatpants and tiny sneakers that were riddled with holes, making him look more like some of the homeless people you have had run-ins with before. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and his black jacket was laying on the windowsill beside him. His face was flushed a brilliant light blue with his eyes seemingly drooping as if he were lethargic. The sweat dripping from his body seemed to drench his clothes and the window below him. His tiny mouth was open in a silent scream with his shaking arms reaching for you to help him.

         You didn’t wait for even a second as the speed at which you jerked the locked door handle almost caused it to break off in your hand. He was silently pleading with the saddest expression on his face, which broke your heart as the tears in the corner of his eyes spilled out and joined in the sweat already pouring off of him. You felt his quiet prayers and knew you couldn’t give up on him, he didn’t deserve this! You were filled with COMPASSION. The need to help this small skelly was all the motivation you required to set your bags down, remove your shirt, and wrap it tightly around your fist.

         His eyes widened as he realized what you were going to do. You gently motioned for him to move to the driver’s side. He reappeared on the driver’s side after disappearing for a split second, which was all you needed before your hand smashed through the window of the passenger side.

         You felt a searing pain along with your relief as you looked to see the small skelly staring at you in awe. He reappeared again at your neck holding it tightly. His tiny heartbreaking sobs and warm tears was all the gratitude needed from this poor sweetie you had saved. Apparently in his eyes you needed much more as he repeated said words in a never-ending mantra of ‘Thank you’s’.

         The praise barely reached your ears as his small head pressed against your neck revealed how hot his little body actually was. His bones were almost as hot as the outside of the car you found him in. Not knowing if this could cause permanent damage, you gently pry his small frame from your neck. His face wasn’t as flushed as it had been, however he still looked on the verge of passing out.

         Your cradle him in your arm as you rummage through your bag for the sea tea you had decided to buy with the coupon the old turtle monster had gifted to you the last time you went by his shop. You filled the cap with a small amount, making it easier for him to drink from. He stares up at you with hearts in his eyes before nodding to himself and drinking heartily from the cap. His bones immediately started cooling down and the blue flush slowly left his rapidly cooling body.

         He sighed in relief and wrapped his body around your arm. You almost cried in relief, but rage began to fill your body. The bitties themselves were considered more than pets and had minor rights, since they were sentient beings with an IQ ranging higher than a lot of humans. Holding him close you dial the police department to explain the situation, just in case it comes to bite you at a later date. They said they were sending out a small team of officers to the grocery store that you provided the location of and to stay put.

         You groaned a bit realizing that some of the groceries you bought could spoil in the heat, but you just shrugged and smiled at the small skeleton on your arm. He was still staring, but the hearts in his eyes had changed back to regular pupils. The hearts were the cutest things that you had ever seen, but your thought process got disrupted by the approaching sound of sirens. There was an ambulance along with two police cars that pulled into the lot near you. You stepped forward a bit, so they would know it was you who called, which prompted the younger-looking officer to step from her vehicle.

         She looked over you for no more than a second as she waved a paramedic over in your direction to check your injured hand. The tiny skeleton looked over at your hand and started to tear up, but you wouldn’t have that as you pat him slightly on the head to comfort him. The paramedic assured that the cut wasn’t deep enough for stitches, but they did douse it in alcohol, you may have flinched and possibly muttered a small swear, and wrap it up nicely for you.

         Rubbing alcohol was the worst, but only for a few seconds as you understood it was a necessary evil. You look towards the car and see the officers snapping pictures of the damage along with cataloging the sweat-soaked jacket that was on the windowsill. The small woman cop you saw when she first pulled in came over and smiled at you. You smiled back and asked, “How much trouble am I in?”

         This caused her to laugh as she replied, while pointing to the small skeleton, “If he verifies that he was saved by you and the amount of time that he was in there for there will be no charges. This will give certifiable proof that his owner will be facing a slew of charges, though. How long were you in there, buddy?”

         The small skelly, that was now on your shoulder to avoid the alcohol, begins to shake lightly with tears in his eyes as he spoke, “The lady that adopted me isn’t very nice to me. I was in there for at least two hours. It felt boiling, even the shade under the seat got hot too. She always makes me wear long sleeves and that jacket, but it got so hot I had to take it off! I don’t want to stay with her, sometimes she gets so mad I feel like she might hurt me. Plus, she never lets me have the monster food I need nor none of the foods I like. She scares me, please don’t send me back with her…”

         The officer’s features stiffened as the bitty spoke before outright anger appeared on her face. She seemed to be upset, but she remained calm and stated, “That is all we needed to hear. She has broken many laws today and I am sure she would do so again. That statement cleared your savior, but now we must find a new home for you or we can return you to the bitty CC.”

         The bitty let out a tiny wail as he gripped your hair tightly, making you yelp lightly and reach up to pet him gently. You decided to speak to him, “Hey, what’s wrong sweetie?”

         He sniffled and nuzzled into your hand, “Can I stay with you? Please! I will be good, I promise!” His little sobs were breaking your heart as the officer in front of you watched with the barest hints of tears in her eyes.

         You giggled, “If that’s what you want, and this nice officer says its alright, then I would love for you to come home with me. I don’t need complete obedience sweetheart, but I would enjoy having a companion to bounce ideas around with. It gets lonely in my apartment.

         You grinned wider as he blipped in front of you and his little face was lit up a bright blue with those adorable heart shaped pupils that took your breath away. Both of you were now looking to officer with the biggest grins on your faces, wondering what her answer will be.

         She only nodded her head in agreement, but a sudden screech interrupted anything else she was going to say. A random woman with straight blonde hair and too much makeup marched to the car they had just saved the small skeleton from. She screamed in rage and walked to the officer, “I want whoever did this charged! I’m going to sue them! Where is Franc, my bitty! You little brat, where are you?!”

         You feel his body shaking again as you once more began to comfort him by gently rubbing his tiny skull. He slowly calmed down, until the woman took notice of ‘her’ bitty being comforted. She marched in your direction with her hand open, “Give me my bitty, you bitch. He is mine, I OWN him! Franc if you know what’s good for you, then get your butt over here and maybe we can have your favorite food tonight.”

         You heard the bitty begin to cry, causing your gaze to harden and shove her hand away from your person. The rage in your voice was heard by everyone as you growled, “He is not a belonging. He is a wonderful, beautiful person. Just because he is small doesn’t mean you can bully him and treat him like you own him. He is going home with me, you will NEVER see him again!”

         The cop nodded at you as she grabbed the woman’s arms cuffing them behind her as she read her Miranda rights, “Lisa Bacht, you are under arrest for a multitude of charges, including but not limited to negligence, abuse, and endangerment. There will be more, but they will be disclosed in a court of law, so you are coming with me.”

         The endless screaming finally stopped when the woman officer threw Lisa into the back seat to prepare her to be sent to their booking department. The officer started back toward you and she has a tight smile on her face, which hopefully isn’t a bad thing. She began to speak, “I am sorry that you both had to deal with that. I hate when they make a big fuss over something wrong they did. Anyway as I was saying before she came into the picture, if he wants to go with you that’s perfectly fine. However, you will need to take him to the bitty CC and make sure that his adoption is transferred over to you. Getting him a checkup would be beneficial, but I am sure Mama Cry will speak to you about everything you need to know and do for this little one. If she needs proof of what happened here just have her call our precinct and tell her to speak to me.”

         Both you and the tiny skelly breathed a huge sigh of relief, but some information is missing here! You asked quickly, “Ma’am, you never gave me your name? I am not sure who to direct her call to.” You scratch your head nervously as the officer gives a short laugh at your confused face.

         She smiles at you both and begins to walk away, she throws a hand up in farewell as she calls over her shoulder, “You can just tell her Lule said call her for more information, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened, nor will it be the last.”

         Waving good-bye as you see the police head out with Lisa still red-faced in the back makes you feel a bit better about everything that just went down. Scooping up the abandoned bags over near the damaged car and checking to see the small skelly looking up at you in curiosity, “Well Sweetheart, let’s go home.”

         Seeing the hearts in his eyes change to bright stars made everything completely worth it.


End file.
